1. Field
This disclosure relates to template based website development and management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Website development takes a number of forms. Traditional website development involves the actual creation of web pages “from scratch,” for example, using hypertext markup language (HTML), Javascript, Adobe® Flash® directly or through the use of web development tools. Total customization is available when creating “from scratch” web pages, but substantial web development skill may be necessary to create professional-looking web pages.
Software-based and online template-based tools are provided by third party software developers, web hosts and other sources. These template-based tools typically provide a user with the capability for a user to create a “fill-in-the-blanks” style website using a template. Typical templates provide uniform style elements for websites. These style elements may include background colors or images, font selection and sizes, header style, and various other style elements for a template-based web site. The use of templates enables a user to create professional-looking web pages with little or no knowledge of web languages or third party software. However, customization of these templates may be difficult or result in altering the style of an entire web page. Reversion to or reapplication of the template may result in loss of any customization. It can also be difficult for a non-web developer to customize the template so as to incorporate custom graphical elements or other stylistic changes.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.